Mistakes are common between roommates
by Ine2411
Summary: Kirk and McCoy share a room at the academy. They have an unspoken rule when bringing female company over. McCoy has an unrequited crush on his roommate. So does Kirk. Oneshot AU. Kirk/McCoy.


McCoy winced as he stretched his arm while looking at the watch. He had spent all day with doctor Raj, going through their new equipment in the facility. Actually he couldn't care less, since he spent his days mostly fixing small, easy injuries and such. Thus he grumbled when Raj said it would nevertheless be necessary for later, when he got to work on a starship.

"I'm really getting too old for this," he muttered and picked up his coat, ready to leave. On his way out he grabbed his bag and locked the office door.

McCoy was the last one to leave since he had to go through about 20 of the manuals so he could explain the works of the machines well to the other cadets next week. Damn it he was a doctor, not an engineer.

Before he started on the manuals he had texted his roommate, telling him he would arrive home later. Seeing as his roommate was the one and only 'James T fucking libido Kirk,' he would no doubt be busy until he arrived was always done with his usual bedroom ministrations when McCoy finished work, because that was somehow their unspoken rule. Same as McCoy never had company longer than midnight.

There was one more problem though. Seeing as his roommate was James T. Kirk, McCoy was also undeniably and completely in love with him. The kid had won him over after just two weeks of sharing a room together, and now two years had passed with McCoy keeping his feelings in check.

Sure they were best friends and all, but he wasn't about to go and scare the kid away. Kirk had always been scared of commitment even though he never voiced it aloud. He could just see it in the way Kirk avoided every girl he'd slept with every time they came back wanting more.

It was already dark when McCoy arrived to their dorm. The door opened softly and he peered inside just to check if Kirk hadn't fallen asleep slouched over the couch or something. He wouldn't want to wake him if he did. It was dark except for the faint light coming from Kirk's room so he stepped inside and left his things in the living room.

Slowly his eyes scanned the room and noticing that Kirk had made himself a small dinner containing some eggs and a beer. McCoy felt exasperated already. He was about to go scold the kid when he heard soft groans emerging from the barely closed door. Convincing himself that he only wanted to make sure Kirk was alright he stepped closer to the door and peeked inside carefully. Eyes widening, he quickly backtracked and entered the bathroom.

Kirk was in bed with some girl and McCoy had an all too clear view of what was happening. The blonde was covering the woman with his body, slowly planting butterfly kisses down her neck and chest. Her body arched into his and Kirk's obvious pleased grin was visible. He whispered something into her ear and she seemed to become even more aroused. At this McCoy decided to turn away. The sight of Kirk went straight to his groin, and as he sat on the floor in their bathroom he imagined himself with Kirk instead of the girl. Somehow his mind didn't want to let go of the sight of Kirk's strong, lean muscles flexing when he moved over the bed.

This was bad, he thought as he let out a sigh.

It had been a tiresome day and he didn't need to be reminded of how he never could become that close to his friend. Slowly he stood up from the floor and looked in the mirror. Sure he'd seen Kirk with men before and that wasn't the real problem. If the two of them were to start going out he was almost a hundred percent sure that they would both be hurt. Something tightened in his stomach when he thought about him hurting the kid. He'd suffered through this unrequited love for a long time now, he was supposed to be used to this.

Diverting his eyes from his reflection he stared at a spot on the wall, feeling slightly more than just frustrated.

He wanted the woman out of their dorm right now.

Admitting to himself that he was despicably jealous, he walked out of the bathroom, opened the front door loudly and slammed it hard so they would notice his "arrival". Pleased to hear that he'd succeeded, he went to the kitchen after turning all the lights on.

He tried hard not to laugh at Kirk's colorful language and distressed commands. "Shit- clothes, fucking… " and even more as the blonde obviously must have hurt himself on something. Probably his foot, he though smugly thinking he deserved it for no particular reason.

McCoy observed quietly behind his drink as a flustered Kirk rushed the woman out of their dorm. After a minute he returned bright red with a cheeky grin directed at his friend. They awkwardly exchanged a few words and McCoy tried not to let his eyes wander over Kirk's shirtless body. Finally both of them went to bed, the older man slightly angrier than any other day.

…...

Groaning and angrily hitting his alarm clock, McCoy sat up in bed. It was too damn early in the morning and he hated early mornings. He sat upright in the bed trying to come out of the haze he was in every morning, barely registering the things happening around him.

Kirk was snoring softly and looking too adorable for his own good and that was enough to wake the older man. However he indulged himself and simply sat there watching his friend in his sleep for a while until the other alarm clock went off. McCoy didn't have time to consider how long he'd been staring and looked away as Kirk slowly lifted his head.

"It's still in the middle of the night," he complained and dragged his pillow over his head. McCoy chuckled and stood up looking as gruff as ever. The blonde emerged from his covers when the older man wasn't looking and followed him with his blue eyes.

McCoy conveniently did a full body stretch in the middle of their room and Kirk had to contain himself so he didn't make any inappropriate noises. McCoy was stretching with his briefs hanging dangerously low on his waist, revealing a little of his happy trail. His body was well defined and Kirk just wanted to map his body with his own hands.

His friend slowly started towards the bathroom to shave and freshen up. Kirk didn't really mind the beard, it could stay for all he wanted, it was incredibly sexy after all. The blonde mused to himself and squirmed, trying to calm his threatening morning wood.

Sadly, this was something he absolutely could not tell his best friend.


End file.
